Aftermath
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Tru continues to struggle with the loss of Luc. Set to "Going Under" by Evanescence. PLEASE REVIEW!


Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tru Calling characters....even though I wish I did! I also do not own any music/lyrics from Evanescence.  
  
Summary: Tru continues to struggle with the loss of Luc.  
  
Author's Note: This is my 2nd Tru Calling fan-fic. I love Evanescence so this is a little story I came up with combining Tru Calling with the wonderful lyrics of Evanescence. The title of the song I used is called "Going Under". I might end up turning this into a story and have this be the intro so any feedback on whether I should continue this would be GREATLY appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Tru Calling: Aftermath

Historian's Note: This story takes place after the season finale of Tru Calling.  
  
Only weeks have past since Luc's death. Since saying the final goodbye at his funeral. His death still haunted her. Images that just couldn't seem to pass. Playing again over and over, haunting her, chilling her. She still remembered the moment. The piercing sound of the gun. The blood on her shirt. The blood covering her beloved. His last words to her. Those immortal last words that she heard ringing in her ears. Those immortal last words she heard each morning she awoke and each time she went to bed at night. They were so simple, yet they reverberated throughout her mind and would forever still.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_ 50 thousand tears I've cried_

_ Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you _

_And you still won't hear me_

It was over. He was gone. He was really gone. He would never hear her. Never again. Or at least not in the way she so often hoped.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

Was this really happening? She had to wake up. No! This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. She had to wake up and face reality. The fantasized reality of her and her beloved together again. Or that other reality. The one she most often feared would come. In some way she knew it would come. And she was living it right now. In the moment. The other reality.

_Not tormented daily defeated by you _

_Just one night I thought I'd reached the bottom_

Torment. She hated that word. And yet she was living it. Every day she was being tormented emotionally over the loss of her beloved. Defeated. That's how she so often felt now. Like she had been defeated. By that bastard. Jack. The bastard. She hated him with a seething hatred that made her want to vomit.

_I'm dying again_

_ I'm going under_

_ Drowning in you_

_ I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through _

_I'm going under _

She knew she couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever. She had to keep going. She had to keep going through the motions no matter what obstacles crossed her path. But it was just so hard. So hard.....

_ Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_ So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_ So I can't trust myself anymore _

_I'm dying again_

Everything seemed so complicated now. Her world was turned upside down. As each day passed it felt like an eternity had gone by. Nothing seemed real in this world anymore. Nothing seemed tangible. It was all emotions. Pure undiluted emotions. All very strong and all very real. The emotions were the only real things left in her world now. Or were they? What was real now? What was fate? She began to question that now more than ever. What was fate?

_I'm going under _

_Drowning in you_

_ I'm falling forever_

_ I've got to break through_

Somewhere off in the distance, the shrill ringing of her telephone sounded. She groped for the receiver.

"Hello?" Her voice trembled with fear as she uttered the word.

"Tru?" the voice said. That voice. The voice she so often fantasized she would hear again. The voice of her beloved.

"Help me." The voice spoke to her again. Those fateful words that usually rewound the day. Those fateful words that she so often fantasized would come. Except it didn't this time. She waited for a moment as time seemed to linger in the air around her. The longest moment she had ever waited. But nothing ever came.

And then a dial tone. That was the next sound she heard. She was scared. She began to breathe heavier. Each breath didn't seem satisfying enough. Her heart thudded loudly inside her chest. She could almost hear it beating.

Suddenly.....

"Tru?" a voice said.

She gripped the receiver tighter in her hand. She gripped it so hard that droplets of sweat began to form under her palm. She knew that voice very well.......

"Not this time." The voice said.

That voice. All too well she knew..... She knew she hated that voice. It was hauntingly calm, but she knew it was full of pure malice. A white hot pain coursed through her entire body, a white hot emotional stab of a pain and she fought the urge to scream.......

_So go on and scream_

_ Scream at me, I'm so far away _

_I won't be broken again_

_ I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

Author's Note: That whole thing was a dream sequence, in case you didn't pick up on that. Like I mentioned above, I want to know if I should continue this as a story and have this just be the intro or should I let it stand alone? ONCE AGAIN, ANY FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED, SO PLEASE REVIEW! !!


End file.
